


At The Point of Normalcy

by TheLastLetter



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Making Up, Other, Show References, Unresolved Emotional Tension, minor use of explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLetter/pseuds/TheLastLetter
Summary: It's the first time Lloyd sees his parents fight and he doesn't know how to cope with that.





	At The Point of Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not that great but it's something. I felt like creating this b/c in the movie Lloyd hasn't dealt with a lot of things considered normal in a family, and with factors post-movie where Garmadon would try to be a family with his son and wife, there has to be some points where they don't get along and their trying to figure things out together. I hope this is not that bad and please excuse any writing errors!

...They’re fighting.

His parents.... are fighting.

That's normal, right?

In any good relationship, people fight. It's supposed to happen- it's bound to happen, so it's normal.

There's no punches or kicks it's just yelling and screaming- there’s no one getting physically hurt. All there is in angry shouts and curses thrown here and there, so it's all good.

...right?

Lloyd not yet used to this normalcy, this life where his dad is trying to be good for his sake. It's been hard, expected, but things are slowly working out and he learns more with his dad around.

Garmadon had been crashing on Lloyd’s and his mom’s couch- a change of scenery from a volcano and effort to be more closer to the Garmadon family. Lloyd thinks it's nice, waking up and his dad is there ready to have breakfast with him. Everything's been great.

Of course Lloyd also notices how Koko treats Garmadon with or without him around. The glares and short reactions prove the steaming anger his mom holds for the evil war lord. Garmadon notices too, yet he doesn't do anything but try to be better.

This time around it isn't going to be pretty. When Koko came back from work Lloyd knew she had a long day. Usually when his mom is this way, he makes dinner and does her chores and helps her relax in the evening; no matter how much he had a tough day too, he does things for his mom.

Garmadon obviously doesn't know this, hasn't even known the signs where Koko’s patience is thin. So when Garmadon was being his usual snarky self Lloyd didn’t expect a loud reaction from his mom when she told Garmadon to back off.

Lloyd watched as his dad tried to defend himself, confused by his lover’s angered response, before himself getting snippy. More words swapped between the parents till full blown yelling passed between the two. All Lloyd could do was sit in his bed and let this fight play out.

But, this was escalating, _really bad_ , and Lloyd tells himself this is normal yet he knows more and more this isn’t as curses start flying.

He sends a text to Kai telling him what's happening and instantly he gets a response.

**K: Do i need to come get u?**

**L: No it doesn’t call for that measure**

**K: Where are u right now?**

**L: Sitting on my bed**

**K: I’m coming over to get u**

Lloyd had no chance to argue, just went with it and snagged his trusted hoodie to head out. He slipped passed his screaming parents and flinched when his mom called Garmadon a “son of a bitch”; he could still hear the shouts as he headed down the hallway and walked down the stairwell.  

It took a couple of minutes before Nya instead pulled up on her bike, a small smile in greeting as Lloyd got on and they both speed off into the night. They soon arrived to the team’s favorite noodle place where he found Kai and Zane waiting for them. A warm hug from the fire ninja and a bowl of noodles helped him feel better by the time Cole and Jay arrived.

The rest of the evening made Lloyd forget things going on at home that by the time they all were heading off to play video games back at headquarters, he got a call.

“Lloyd?”

It was his dad.

“Oh, hey Dad, what’s um… what’s up?”

  
“Nothing too important really. Hey… where are you at the moment?”

“I’m with the team, we’re going to HQ to hang out a little bit.” Lloyd looked to his right to notice Kai at his side in a protective manor.

“Cool, do you know when you’ll come home?”

“Uh, does 10 work? I can be back earlier if I’m needed-”

“No! No, that’s fine just tell your Mother or I when you're heading back.”

“Okay. See you later then.”

“See you later.”

And that was that.

At HQ, time was spent on playing the new game “Fist to face 2” and a butt-load of selfies on Jay’s part. He didn't even know it was getting close to ten o'clock until Cole asked Zane what time it was and the response was 9:46.

Kai offered to walk him back home or Nya to drive him, but Lloyd declined, rather walk home by himself then get there faster. His friends all promised to see him tomorrow and with a cry of outrage from Jay as Cole beat him in the game, Lloyd headed off.

The walk was quiet, and he had a chance to think things through before he found himself standing in front of his apartment door. There was no yelling this time.

Inside Koko and Garmadon were sitting side-by-side on the couch, lips sealed tight, and Lloyd realized something was more different about this. It wasn’t fully about his parents silence, it was his mom not greeting him at the door.

So when his parents looked up to his arrival, he didn’t say anything but sit across from them and waited for what they had to say. When they did speak they apologized for their actions and tried to make an effort in talking to Lloyd about how he felt.

How he felt… it was complicated yet it was welcomed; because Lloyd’s parents had fought. He can accept that his parents had fought and it’s not- it’s not usually normal. At least that’s another step into becoming a family.


End file.
